


Ready

by KuroBakura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sonic and Shadow spend their morning in bed but it does not go as well as they hoped it would when they suddenly get a surprise visitor...or does it?





	Ready

Shadow woke up to a ray of sunshine peeking through the curtain covering the window and slowly opened his eyes to bright and sunny morning. He laid back onto the bed and removed the covers off of him as he started to stretch out. As his arms touched the other side of the bed, he noticed that something and/or more particularly.. _ someone  _ was missing. Shadow turned his head to look at the other side of the bed. He was confused and worried.

 

“Where did he go?” Shadow thought to himself then started to look around the room as he sat up on the bed. 

 

“Looking for me, sweetie?” A voice suddenly piped up. Shadow turned to see Sonic, leaning up against the side of the door to the bathroom, looking at Shadow with a smile on his face. Shadow blushed. Sonic chuckled at the sight.

 

“You’re so adorable when you’re flustered.” Sonic told him. 

 

“Oh, shut up!” Shadow exclaimed as he looked away, still blushing. Sonic walked over to him and sat on the bed in front of him. He placed a hand underneath Shadow’s chin. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss onto Shadow’s cheek.

 

“Awe. You do not need to be embarrassed. I love you.” Sonic said to him. Shadow looked at him and smiled back. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Sonic and suddenly, both of them were laying on the bed. Shadow was on top of him, looking down at Sonic. Both of them were smiling at each other.

 

“I love you, too, Faker.” Shadow said back to him. Usually, someone would be offended being called “Faker” but for asonic, it was just something that Sonic just took a sign of affection. Especially from a guy like Shadow, who had a strange and weird way of showing it at times. Sonic smirked. Shadow leaned down and gave Sonic a kiss on the lips. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow and embraced the kiss. The two of them kissed for a minute before Shadow pulled away and they just laid on the bed, snuggled up next to each other on the bed. Shadow never thought that he would love the “enemy” but he has been enjoying it and feeling happy about it. Same with Sonic but he never truly thought of Shadow as an enemy in the first place.

 

Sonic placed his head onto Shadow’s chest. Shadow wrapped an arms around Sonic. Sonic placed his head against Shadow’s chest.

 

“How is he this cute?” Shadow thought to himself as he looked at Sonic. 

 

“I am so glad you’re here, Shads.” Sonic said to him. Shadow nuzzled the tip of Sonic’s head a couple of times. 

 

“I am glad to be here with you, too.” Shadow said back. All of a sudden as they were about to kiss again, they were startled by a knock at the window.

 

“Sonic? Are you up?” A voice said from the other side. It was Tails’s voice. Sonic and Shadow’s eyes widened. Sonic looked at him.

 

“What should we do?” Shadow whispered. Sonic had an idea.

 

“I know it is going to sound stupid but go hide in the bathroom until he is gone. I’ll take care of him. Do not worry.” Sonic suggested. Shadow was not going to even say anything and quickly got off the bed then rushed to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Sonic got off the bed and parted the curtains. Tails stood there, feeling confused. He had a question burning in the back of his mind.

 

“What’s up, Tails?” Sonic asked.

 

“Did...did I just see Shadow rush into the bathroom?” Tails asked. Sonic felt a sweatshop in his forehead.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Sonic thought to himself. He did not want to say it was but he could not lie either. Sonic was not sure what he should do. Shadow heard Tails’s question from the bathroom. He did not want Sonic to feel like he had to hide their relationship from him or anyone else anymore. Shadow opened the door and walked out.

 

“Yes, Tails. It was me.” Shadow said from behind Sonic. Sonic looked over at Shadow.

 

“Shadow...you do not have…” Sonic was stopped by Shadow walking over to the two of them.

 

“I know but I do not need you to be put in a situation because of me. Plus, I am tired of hiding this. I am ready.” Shadow told him.

 

“Are you sure?” Sonic asked him. Tails was so confused by what was happening in front of him. He had a hunch about something going on with Sonic recently but this came as a complete surprise to him. Shadow nodded.

 

“Yes, I am.” Shadow responded. Sonic nodded back then looked at Tails again.

 

”What does he mean by being ready? What is her talking about?” Tails asked. Sonic took a deep breath before he spoke.

 

“Um...Shadow and I are... _ together _ and he has been here with me since last night.” Sonic rEllie’s Tails. 

 

“You two have a slumber party or something last night?” Tails asked, not truly understanding what he meant by that. Shadow suddenly held one of Sonic’s hand in his.

 

“In a way, yes, but what he is trying to say is that him and I are in a  _ relationship _ , Tails.”  Shadow explained to him. Tails’s eyes widened to the shock of the news.

 

“You mean...you both are  _ boyfriends _ ?” Tails asked another question. Both hedgehogs nodded their heads. 

 

“When did this happen?” Tails asked the two of them.

 

“For the past month.” Sonic replied, looking to the side and blushing. Tails did have one more question for Sonic.

 

“...Are you happy?” Tails suddenly asked. Sonic looked at him.

 

“Huh?” Sonic replied. Tails smiled at him.

 

“Does he make you happy, Sonic? Because that is all that matters to me if you are happy.” Tails asked then explained to him. Sonic smiled back and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I am happy, Tails.” Sonic said to back to Tails. Tails was still secretly concerned but as long as Sonic was happy, that is all that mattered to him. Though, it made him think that Shadow may not be as bad as he seems to be, either. Also, he was curious how this is going to affect Eggman and his plans if he found out about this. Until then, he just hoped that nothing happens to him, whether it had to do with Shadow or not.

 

“Good.” Tails spoke with a smile on his face.

 

“By the way, what was it that you needed?” Sonic asked. Tails just remembered why he was originally there in the first place.

 

“It is nothing that is urgent or anything. Just stop by my place whenever you want. I got something new to show you.” Tails answered him. A minute later, Tails left and headed back to his place. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. 

 

“Don’t want to go with him? It is okay if you do.” Shadow asked.

 

“Nah. Plus, he _did_ say that it could wait.” Sonic answered then looked at Shadow. Shadow looked at him and smirked. Sonic smirked back and the two of them hurried back to the bed. The two of them jumped back into it and snuggled up against each other once again.

 

“How long do you think we have?” Shadow asked.

 

“We got plenty of time. Just relax and enjoy it.” Sonic replied to him. Shadow smiled and snuggled up against Sonic a little bit more. Before they knew it, Sonic fell back asleep, still pressed up against Shadow. Sonic was not the only one who was happy. Even though, Shadow is technically an enemy, he could not help but being in love with the “Blue Blur”. 

 

Shadow kept looking at Sonic as he was sleeping soundly. He could not help but think about certain things either.

 

“I know that I should hate him and should not be doing this but honestly, I do not hate him at all. I love him with all my heart and I will do everything to protect him. I will fight Eggman myself, even, if it costs me my  _ own _ life. Sonic makes me happy, though, sometimes, I do not show that I am. Plus, Eggman can go fuck himself. He may have created me but I am not just some damn puppet nor will abide to his rule any longer. I have a mind of my own and a heart and what my heart wants is what I am doing right. Being here here with the person I love. Love is a strong force and I give all of it to Sonic. ...Damn, I love him so much. Never thought that it would be possible but here I am and loving every single moment of it.” Shadow thought to himself. 

 

Shadow started to feel drowsy and decided to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms for the rest of the morning.

 

**The End**

  
  



End file.
